


Baby

by LoriLane33



Category: Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Boaz is a cutie patootie dad who melts my heart, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLane33/pseuds/LoriLane33
Summary: You and your fiancé Priestly are attending your niece’s concert at school and run into a good friend and her husband and new baby, Isabelle. Priestly and Isabelle are introduced and teeth rotting fluff ensues.





	1. Baby

With your hand clasped tightly in his, Priestly leads you into the auditorium to find a couple of open seats. Your niece Anna is performing in her class’s spring concert and the two of you wouldn’t miss it for the world. Glancing up at your fiancé, you see the look of determination on his face and you smile at the thought that he might even love your niece more than you do.

He leans down and whispers in your ear, “If we don’t find two seats together, you might just have to sit in my lap.” You giggle as he waggles his eyebrows at you and you roll your eyes and reach up to place a quick kiss on his cheek.

A small “aha!” leaves Priestly’s mouth, and you assume that he’s found some seats because you’re suddenly being tugged along by your fiancé; the auditorium was filling quickly and it was getting harder to find two that were together. As the two of you head over, you realize that your best friend Krista is sitting in the row in front of you.

Squealing, you quickly lean forward and give her a hug from behind. “Krista! I feel like it’s been forever since I’ve seen you!! You had Isabelle and I feel like I haven’t seen you since!”

“Y/n! How are you, girl?! Yeah, everything’s been kind of a whirlwind with this one.” She motions to her daughter contentedly sitting in her lap. “She’s six months old now and it all just seems to be going by so quickly!”

Letting go of your friend, you reach a finger out and let Isabelle grasp a hold of it, the blue-eyed baby smiling and gurgling happily. “Hey, Krista, do you mind if I hold her for a bit? I haven’t gotten a chance to since she was born. Pries and I are sitting just behind you so she won’t be going far.”

“Y/n, of course, you can hold her! It would honestly be nice for a small break. Here. Here’s her pacifier just in case,” she says handing you her binky.

Turning to Priestly you hand him the binky. “Hey babe, can you hold this for a second?” He looks at you with a sense of apprehension. You stand from your chair, reaching over Krista’s shoulder, simultaneously picking up Isabelle and her baby blanket, pulling her to your chest as you go to sit back down next to Priestly.

Smiling widely at the baby in your arms you once again reach out a finger to let her hang on to. You kiss her forehead and coo, “Isabelle, you’re so pretty. You’re getting so big, too!” Something to her right steals her attention away from you and she turns her baby blues to watch whatever it is. You realize that she is watching your fiancé watching her.

You chuckle and look at your fiancé. “Pries, you wanna hold her? She seems to be awfully interested in you.”

The look of apprehension returns and he responds. “You sure, babe? I feel like my face would scare her.”

Knowing full well that he’s referring to his piercings and hair, which is purple today, you giggle. “Sweetie, I’m pretty sure that’s what’s got her so interested in you. You can hold her,” you say smiling softly. “She won’t break. And if she starts fussing, just hand her back to me. You’ll be fine.” You wink at him to reassure him.

With a huff Priestly nods his head in agreement and a small smile graces his lips. “Okay, I think I’d like to hold her now.”

Grinning hesitantly Priestly brings his hands up to take her from you, and Isabelle reaches out to him, her smile growing as her new friend places her in his lap. Curious about this new person, Isabelle’s hand wanders up to touch the silver stud in his lip, and he chuckles while taking her hand in his. “Oh you, pretty girl. Wouldn’t want you to get a hold of that and pull real hard, now would we? No, we wouldn’t!” He coos at her while her eyes take in the rest of him.

Another wandering hand goes for his nose ring, and Priestly chuckles again as his other hand takes hers in his. “You’re just all over the place aren’t you, beautiful? All the things you’d love to play with are attached to my face and would hurt very badly if you got your precious little hands on them.”

Starting to move their hands in the general motion of patty cake to distract her from his piercings, he boops her on the nose and continues. “Oh, pretty Isabelle. Your eyes are so blue, and you’re already so smart. Easily the prettiest lady in here, well, other than y/n of course.” She turns her attention to him as she listens to him. “I’m surprised your daddy hasn’t had to start fighting the boys off yet. Don’t you worry though, I’ll help you out when it comes to that stuff.”

Watching your fiance interact with Isabelle melts your heart, and makes you realize that he really has the potential to be a good dad. His eyes hold such adoration for Isabelle, and you realize that you would love for him to look at your own children like that. He has such a natural gift with her.

He leans down and presses a soft kiss to her head, letting her get comfy against his chest. She starts to fuss just the slightest, and he turns to you. “Hey, babe, could you hand me her binky? I think she’s getting tired.”

Frozen for a second in awe, you snap out of it and hand over her binky. He places it in her mouth and he coos gentle soothing words to her as she starts to settle. “There you go, pretty girl. No need to get upset. You’re perfectly okay.” Softly, he lets his index finger stroke her cheek as her blue eyes start to slowly drift shut. Soon after she is asleep in his arms.

You are completely impressed with how well he interacted with her. Seeing him with Isabelle made you want kids with him, and suddenly you get an idea. As the lights go dark in the auditorium to signal the beginning of the concert you move your arm up to rest behind Priestly, letting your fingers play with the hairs at the base of his neck. Leaning over gently you press a kiss to Priestly’s cheek. Then, what you whisper in his ear causes him to freeze and let out the smallest of groans. “Pries, you’re such a natural with her. Maybe when we get home you can let me sit in your lap and we can make our own baby for you to love on. Or at least we can start trying.”


	2. Chapter 2

_You are completely impressed with how well he interacted with her. Seeing him with Isabelle made you want kids with him, and suddenly you get an idea. As the lights go dark in the auditorium to signal the beginning of the concert you move your arm up to rest behind Priestly, letting your fingers play with the hairs at the base of his neck. Leaning over gently you press a kiss to Priestly’s cheek. Then, what you whisper in his ear causes him to freeze and let out the smallest of groans. “Pries, you’re such a natural with her. Maybe when we get home you can let me sit in your lap and we can make our own baby for you to love on. Or at least we can start trying.”_

**Part 2**

The concert ends, and the audience gives the children’s choir a standing ovation. For a kid’s choir, they did pretty damn good. You stand up with everyone else and notice that Priestly is still sitting with Isabelle, rocking her gently as she continues to suck on her binky in her sleep. Sitting back down you reach out to run your finger softly across her cheek. 

“Pries, you’re doing so well with her; you’re a natural.” You turn and smile at him. “But you do realize that she has to go back to Krista, right? We can’t keep her.”

He gently cradles her closer to his chest. 

“Are you sure we can’t just take off with her? I’m pretty sure that Krista and Mark wouldn’t mind trying for another one,” he smirks. 

Audience members start filing out of the auditorium all in a buzz over the concert. Krista turns around and beams at Priestly as she sees him holding Isabelle. She laughs as she says, “And you said you weren’t a kid person. Isabelle seems to have taken to you quite well, actually.” 

You reach out to carefully take Isabelle from Priestly’s arms, place a kiss to her forehead and stand. Leaning over the seat in front of you, you settle Isabelle into her waiting car seat and buckle her in. One last caress of her wispy blonde hair and you look up. “Thanks for letting us entertain her during the concert, Krista. I may or may not have baby fever so getting to hold her for a bit was satisfying.” You smile and hug your friend.

Krista winks at Priestly as she stands there hugging you. “I should be thanking you! It was nice to actually enjoy the concert. Plus, let’s call it practice for you two. Y/n, you already have the ring and we all know that Boaz here can’t keep his hands off of you,” you squeal as you immediately feel Priestly’s hand connect with your ass with a solid slap as he confirms what Krista has just said.

The three of you start laughing. Through the laughing Krista continues. “See, Y/n? He’s insatiable when it comes to you! Anyway, I better get Isabelle home. It was so great catching up with you, Y/n! Text me and we can grab brunch sometime. I miss you!” She picks up the baby carrier and heads out of the auditorium. 

Reaching out to lace your fingers with Priestly you say with a smile, “Come on, lover boy. Let’s go home.”

The two of you make it home and decide to make a bonfire in the fire pit Priestly surprised you with on your most recent birthday. Taking the fire starter and the lighter outside you hear Priestly behind you. “Hey babe, you go ahead and get a small fire going. I’m gonna grab the blankets.”

Continuing on, you call back behind you. “Okay! You’re the best!” 

You look from the logs to the kindling and back again. The cold is chilling you to the bone so you decide a bigger fire would be a warmer fire, and a warmer fire will warm you faster. An arc of lighter fluid connects with the logs in the pit as you douse them heavily before setting the bottle down on the ground next to your feet. The sound of a match being struck fills the cold night air as Priestly shows up beside you holding a couple of blankets.

The lit match lands haphazardly on the pile of wood, instantly setting the wood ablaze with giant flames as Priestly exclaims while backing up, “Y/n! What are you doing?! Small fire! I said to set a small fire! This is not small!” 

Giggling you turn and walk to him while rolling your eyes, “Pries, you’re such a drama queen. You do realize that it’s absolutely freezing out, right? My logic says that if I’m cold, warmth is needed; more wood and lighter fluid equals more heat. Am I wrong?” 

“Baby, you’re not wrong, But, fuck! You could at least warn a man!” He sets the blankets down on the lawn chair and reaches to wrap his hands around your waist. Crackles and pops can be heard coming from the fire pit as the flames begin to settle to a somewhat normal size. Priestly smiles, pulls you close and lightly nuzzles his nose against yours. 

You hum contentedly as your hands run up his arms to hook around his neck. Opening your eyes you see him looking at you softly. 

“Hey,” you say with a timid smile. 

“Well, hey back Ms. Y/l/n. You sure are looking beautiful tonight,” Priestly whispers back, careful not to upset the quiet bubble you two have established.

Your smile widens as your fingers let go from around his neck to run your fingers through the short, purple hair at the base of his neck and then bring them around to lightly trace over the features of his face, coming to rest with your hand gently cupping his cheek. 

He nuzzles into your palm as you respond. “Why thank you, Mr. Priestly. And, it’s only six more weeks until it’s Mrs. Priestly, remember?”

Priestly’s smile is so big he can barely contain himself. His arms wrap completely around you, pulling you into his arms and against his chest. “Of course I remember, babe. I really wish those weeks were gone, though. I wanna marry you already so I can call you my smokin’ hot wife!”

Suddenly remembering your conversation from earlier you smirk as you look him in the eye. “Oh sweetie, you will be able to call me that all you want after we’re married.” placing a firm kiss on his lips you continue. “But here’s an idea. What if we were to get a head start on that one thing I mentioned at the concert tonight, and you got to call me your smokin’ hot baby mama?”

Furrowing his brow, Priestly thinks back on what had been said earlier that night. Suddenly you feel his arms squeeze you a little tighter as his face lights up in realization. “You mean it?” He presses his forehead to yours. “You wanna try for a baby? Y/n, are you sure? I mean, are you sure that it’s a good idea? I just don’t want-”

“Babe, are you saying you still don’t think you’d be a good dad?” You feel him nod against your forehead as you continue.You looked him dead in the eye. “Do you not remember the concert at all? You were perfect with Isabelle, Pries! Watching you with her made me 100% sure that you’d be the best daddy ever, okay? I would _love_ to try for a baby with you, whether it be tonight, or next week, or next year. But regardless of when we try, I do want to try. Having a baby with you is my dream now, babe.”

Priestly presses a soft kiss to your lips and smiles as he pulls away. “You really think I’d be the best daddy ever?” You smile gently and nod your head. “I have to be honest though, the only reason I’d be the best daddy is because I’d have the best mommy by my side.” 

Suddenly, Priestly pulls away from you. Placing the lid on the fire pit to kill the fire he turns back to you with a wicked smile on his face. He then reaches his hands out to wrap around your waist as they quickly come into contact with your ass to give it a firm squeeze. “Well? Wanna start trying, future Mrs. Priestly?”

Half giggling, half moaning, you respond. “What are you waiting for, big boy? Let’s go make a baby.” You reach up and roughly pull his neck to you, your mouth colliding with his. In a flurry of hot kisses and groping hands the two of you barely manage to make it back into your bedroom, a trail of forgotten clothing behind you. 

**1 year later**

The night of your niece’s concert turned out to be the night your Calliope was conceived; Priestly had made sure of that. A smile comes to your face as you recall what he had said that night, that you weren’t leaving the bed until he was sure you were pregnant. That led to an incredible night of lovemaking between the two of you. Six weeks later you married Priestly as planned, and you found out together the next morning that you were indeed pregnant. Seven months after that your beautiful daughter made her entrance into the world. 

Now? You listen to the stillness of the night and the hushed whispers coming from your daughter’s nursery. Missing your two favorite people, you throw the covers off of you and pad down the hallway to the open door of the nursery. Careful not to disturb your husband by letting him know you were there, you stand just out of his line of sight listening to what he is saying to your three-month-old daughter as he rocks her.

“You know Calliope, I’m just going to be honest with you here. You’re my favorite little person in the entire universe and we have your gorgeous mama to thank for that. She is so strong, and smart, and so fucking beautiful. Oh, shit. Don’t tell your mama that I said that. Ah, crap. I did it again. We’ll just keep it between us, okay? Sorry, princess. If your mama finds out I’m cursing in front of you she’ll kill me. Anyway, now where was I? Oh, yeah. I have no idea why your mom even picked me, sweetie.” 

You smile to yourself and roll your eyes as you hear him, but continue listening. “She is the most perfect human being I’ve ever been lucky enough to talk to, and she deserves the best. Just like you deserve the best. She could have married any guy, _any guy_ she wanted, but she chose me. For some reason, out of all of the guys in the world, she wants to be with me. Which I still don’t understand, but I’m not going to let her go. Ever. I will spend the rest of our lives proving to her every day that I love her with everything I am.”

Your eyes well up as you listen to your husband and at this point, you think of letting your presence be known, but he continues before you can move. “Princess, I do hope you grow up to be exactly like your mama. You got my green eyes and my lips, which I’m excited about because let’s be honest: I’m a lady killer. But I hope you got her inner beauty. She’s one of the most kind-hearted people I know, and she’s selfless too. Always concerned about everybody else. She cares so much about the people she loves, and her love for me blows my mind. Every. Single. Day. You, Calliope are going to be just like her. I can feel it in my bones.”

You hear him shift in the rocking chair, and a happy sigh comes from your daughter’s sleeping form as she settles deeper into Priestly’s chest. “But we both know that you’re going to be a beautiful woman, I mean just look at who your parents are. I’m hot, your mama’s a stunner. Man, she’s perfect. You’re already the most beautiful baby I’ve ever seen. You’ll be even more beautiful when you grow up. Just, promise me one thing. No dating until after you’re 25, okay? I promise I won’t go Psycho Dad on your boyfriend if you don’t bring one home before then.” 

Suddenly wanting to see your daughter you softly walk around the corner into the nursery, letting Priestly know you are there. He looks up at you will his eyes filled with love and adoration for the two girls he loves more than anything. Still talking in a hushed voice he smiles and greets you. “Hey, Mama. I heard Calliope start fussing and wanted to let you sleep. What are you doing up? Did I wake you?” 

Leaning down you press a soft kiss to his lips. “Nope, I rolled over and you weren’t in bed. Heard your voice coming from in here and decided to eavesdrop on your conversation with our daughter.” Your smile curls into a smirk as you continue. “By the way, if Calliope’s first word is ‘fuck’, or any other curse word, I will kick your ass.” 

Priestly’s face turns bright red as he realizes that if you heard that part, it means you had eavesdropped early on and heard everything. “Ah, Nickelback. I’ve been caught red-handed, haven’t I? So, you heard everything didn’t you?” 

You watch as your husband stands, holding Calliope to his chest and walks over to her crib, gently swaying as he goes. He leans forward to lay her in her crib, pressing a soft kiss to her head before setting her down. Priestly then turns to you. 

You smile at your husband as you nod your head. “Yeah, Pries. I heard every word. Now, come here and let me hug my husband.” 

He eagerly walks towards you, his hands reaching out to wrap around your waist as he presses his face into your hair. You hum in contentment as you feel him press a kiss to your head. “Y/n, you know I meant every word of what I was telling our daughter.” 

He pulls away just enough to look you in the eyes. “Your strength amazes me every single day we’re together and I couldn’t be prouder of the person you are, and the mother you’ve become for our daughter.” 

Pressing your face into Priestly’s chest to hide the blush that is dusting your cheeks, you hear him chuckle as his hands slip under his shirt that you’re wearing as his hands come to rest on your ass. 

Your arms wrap around his waist as you listen to him. “Plus, if we’re being honest, it’s _so hot_ getting to call you my smokin’ hot baby mama.” He emphasizes his point with another chuckle and a firm squeeze to your panty class behind. 

A giggle escapes you as you smile and look up into his green eyes. Priestly’s got a shit-eating grin covering his face and you pretend to think for a second. You snake your arms up and around his neck, gently playing with the hairs at the base of his neck. Smirking, you respond. “Well Pries, I do love being your smokin’ hot baby mama, and who says we have to stop with one? I can still be a smokin’ hot mama to two kids.” You go up on your tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips. 

Priestly’s eyes grow wide as he realizes what you’re saying. Before you can respond he picks you up and wraps your legs around his waist, pressing a kiss to your lips as he hurriedly walks the two of you back to your room. He walks through the door and nudges it shut with his foot as he walks over to the bed to lay you down on your back. 

He crawls up to meet you, letting your hips cradle his as he props himself above you. Running his finger lightly over your cheek he asks, “Y/n, are you sure you want to try for another baby? I mean Calliope is only three months old. We can always wait to-”

You reach up and quiet his rambling with a kiss. Cupping his face in your hands, you pull back to answer. “Yes, baby. I’m so sure I want to try again. I love Calliope so much, and I think she needs to have a little brother or sister.” 

Priestly kisses you as his hand trails down your body to rest on your hip. He ends the kiss, reaching up to kiss the tip of your nose. He then looks deeply into your eyes, showing you all of the emotions he’s currently feeling. A smirk finds its way onto his lips as he pulls you closer to him. “Okay, baby mama, you ready?” 

“You know it, baby daddy.” You giggle and nod your head as he places a fiery kiss on your lips, rolling you underneath him.


End file.
